The slayer princess is born
by Leazher
Summary: What if Lucy wasn't all that she appeared to be? And just how would this effect all the dragon slayers in the world? I don't own Fairy tail!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

As the two dragon slayers fought each other all Lucy could do is stand there and watch. Natsu was losing this battle and Lucy knew it. There is no way for him to win. It would be over soon. One punch from Gajeel and she could hear the crunch of Natsu's arm.

Tears were streaming down her face. She could not bear it anymore. The pain was too much. Not from seeing her beloved Salamander losing, but the see two dragon slayers fighting was breaking her heart. Why she did not know. All she knew was that these two were not suppose to be fighting. Then all of a sudden there was pain. Everywhere. Her head felt like it would explode and here bones were cracking and shattering.

She fell down and through the haze of pain she realized that she was sitting in a magic circle and there was a golden light streaming over her...or was it streaming out of her. She wasn't sure. She also noticed that both dragon slayers has stopped fighting and gaped at her. "Thank goodness" she thought. And then came the blinding pain. She screamed. It would have been the perfect scream for Gajeel while he was torturing her, but all he could do was shiver in fear of the pain in her voice. Never in his life did he ever want to hear that again. And then everything went black.

She awoke a few minutes later to see both dragon slayers looking worriedly at her. "Lucy?" Salamander was the first to speak, but his voice cracks at her name...like he was scared. 'But of what?' thought Lucy. She opens her eyes and both of them, gasp. "w-what?" she asked. "H-hime your eyes are glowing gold" answered Gajeel surprisingly sincere. Did he just call her hime?! "WHAT?!" she tries to get up but a sudden pain stabs through her whole body and she winces. "Lucy please don't try and stand up" Natsu nearly begged. 'What's wrong with these two?!' She thought 'wait shouldn't I be scared of Gajeel or shouldn't they be fighting?' as soon as that thought left her felt an aments sadness flooding through her body. "Lucy! "Both Natsu and Gajeel said in concern. "I don't know what's going on?!" "You have awakened" Gajeel looks at her, like a father would look at his new born baby girl, but it was stronger than that. The look of love in his eyes was one Lucy could not describe. No one would have thought that the great iron dragon would ever show such an emotion.

She blinks at him. She is about to say something when Master Jose storms into the room "Gajeel what is it that you are think you are doing?! "Master Jose!" "I shall make you and Salamander scream in pain! And I will be the one step closer to sweeping those fairy trash off the face of the earth!" He raises his hand and soon Natsu and Gajeel feel their life being sucked out of them. "STOP! Please, I beg of you!" "Now why would I do that?" He answers with a sneer. "L-Lucy-agh" Natsu tries and calm her down. She was still too weak to get so upset. Lucy looks at her dragon slayers. 'Wait hers? But it sounds so right'. She tries to get up but her legs are too weak to carry her weight and she falls back onto the floor. She looks at Natsu and Gajeel. They are getting very pale, very fast. "Please stop this!" "Never! I will rid this world of these two useless pathetic creatures". Before he could even finish his last words he was attacked by a blinding white golden light


	2. Chapter 2

For a moment Jose thought that Makarov may have appeared, but when all the dusts cleared what he saw was much more frightening

There stood the most beautifulest, yet horrifyingly scary creature he has ever laid eyes upon. Her golden hair flying wildly with the pressure of the magic power that surrounded her. Her eyes, those eyes frightened him more than her powers. Thos eyes, those golden flaming orbs were looking through his soul. Seeing everything. His weaknesses his strengths, his loves and his hates. She raised her hand slowly. He knew everything was over. Even though he was one of the ten saints he knew his power would never touch hers. He knew he would never beat this beautiful demon. As she gathers power to kill this man who dares threaten HER dragons! Just as she was about to shoot a hand stops her. Who dares try and stop her from killing this pathetic piece of trash?! She looks at the owner of the hand on her arm ready to rip him/her to pieces. The owner of the hand is a small old man...but this old man was strong she could feel his powers radiating from him, but she knew these powers from somewhere. She lowered her hand and gave a growl. She leaves those men be and walks to her dragon slayers. Both of them were unconscious. She looked at them for a long time. Her once demonic eyes now filled with overflowing love. Finally turning to Makarov "Take care of them okay?" "Lucy! Where are you going?!" Master asked. "To find their parents. It is their time to return to this world." With those finale words she gave both slayers a kiss and disappeared. Leaving behind her precious dragon slayers


	3. Chapter 3

Months had past, but for some it felt like years. The missed her. Lucy. That name was no longer spoken because it caused too much pain. It hurt to think about the nakama that they couldn't save. No one knew the truth of what happened that day. Only Natsu, Gajeel and the Master knew. The rest of the guild only knew that they lost her after the battle.

The searched for 4 months. Everywhere. On every job they looked and looked and looked until it became just too painful for them. Of course after the Phantom incident Juvia and Gajeel joined Fairy tail. Juvia joined to be close to her beloved Gray-sama and Gajeel joined to help look for Lucy. Even after everyone gave up the dragon slayers never did. They looked everywhere for their princess, but to no avail.

It was quite a gloomy day at Fairy tail. Theirs was a sad silence hanging in the guild. Gajeel was munching loudly on some scrap metal and staring off into space and Mirajane was trying to get some of the mages to admit their feelings for each other but her heart wasn't really into it. Master was saddened by the state that his guild was in; he did not like it to see his children so sad. 'Hurry up and come back Lucy. We miss you' thought the old man sitting at the bar drinking almost as much beer as Cana. Gray was trying to lighten the mood by insulting Natsu and trying to get a fight going on, but Natsu was having nothing of that. He just sat there with a crying Happy in his arms. 'Dammit! I failed another one of my nakamas. I was too weak to keep her!' flashbacks of Lisanna ran through his head. He stood up ready to make his way back home. When suddenly the guild doors burst open.

There she stood. Her golden hair having grown longer. Hanging at her waist now. Her golden eyes filling with tears of joy as she looks at the faces of her nakama that she missed so much. He noticed her scent has changed a bit. The vanilla smell was still there, but she also smelled of power. She wasn't wearing her normal skimpy clothing, but a white sundress that wasn't quite for the weather outside and a long black cloak on her shoulder. Her whip and keys were still at her waist connected with a belt. One would think that a belt and a sundress would look utterly ridicules, but of course she made it work. 'Hell" he thought 'she could wear a cardboard box and socks on her ears and she would still look good to him.

She walks to where he is standing and he realises how angry at her he really is. Finally figuring out who Lucy really was to him was such a wonderful experience! He was never so happy in his life even if he didn't know why exactly. He was happy, but then she left them! Left them without a word. No excuse, no explanation, nada, zipo. And now here she was, smiling her old smile like nothing happened. Oh no! He would not stand for that. She stopped in front of him. He was just about the give her hell when he heard her voice, her sweet voice the voice he longed for all through the 4 months, and everything changed. Everything on the outside looked the same but inside a war was ragging on. Everything wanted to be with her, just forgive her and live like nothing happened, but his brain didn't want that. Then she said is name "Natsu". His eyes locked on hers. With just that one look he was on his knees sobbing. "L-Lucy".

She got to her knees in front of the sobbing slayer. Crying with him she whispered, "I'm home." She took him in her arm just holding the sobbing child. Her tears falling freely down her face into his hair. "W-why did you leave us?!" He was aware that Gajeel had joined them on the floor, but he wasn't crying, he was merely staring at Lucy in awe.

"I had to, for your sakes."

"What do you mean?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm here now and I won't ever leave you again."

She opened her arms for Gajeel to enter the hug. He looked at her, not sure what to do. Gajeel wasn't really an emotional person. He hid his emotions. That was how it was done at Phantom. That's how he lived. But this girl was slowly coming into his world and destroying the walls that he had built up. Wall that were even stronger than his iron; she came and broke everything down with her bare hands. Finally he broke down and joined the hug.

You could hear a pin drop in the guild. Nobody has ever seen Natsu in such a state and Gajeel was hugging someone?! What the hell was happening? Everything was silent until there was a loud "Lucy!" from a very tearful blue cat. He fell into the hug with the three. And with that one move the entire guild move together and ran to join the hug. There were shouts of "Lu-chan!", "Lucy-san" and even a "Love rival" here and there.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews! **

**I'm glad you guys like my story! **

They partied nonstop for 3 days. How could they not? Their nakama had returned to them. Lucy was back, safe and sound. They questioned her on where she was, what she was doing, but she skilfully avoided answering any questions. This was quickly noticed by a certain ex-quip mage and ice mage, but they didn't say anything. They silently kept watch. They noticed that, although Lucy didn't show it, she had changed. She had an aura of power around her. Also the dragon slayers were acting weird around her. Like they couldn't handle letting her out of their sight. Even Laxus was acting strange. He walked around with a confused expression on his face. He would catch himself staring at her then shook his head angrily, tried to walk away but then a few minutes later he would get that confused look on his face again.

Lucy was glad to be back. She had missed everyone very much. Especially the slayers. She also found that missed Laxus for some odd reason. She was happy to be in this overly loud, drunk, happy guild. She was shocked to find out that Gajeel and Juvia had joined the guild but glad that they finally found a family who loves and cares for them. She looked around her and saw the happy faces of her family and she felt like she was finally home. Natsu and Gray were fighting as usual. Juvia was hyperventilating at the sight of Gray wearing only his underwear. Erza was enjoying a strawberry cake. Cana was drinking way too much and Mira was trying to hook everyone up. Even Master was doing his little drunk dance. Levy was nagging Lucy about her novel and Jet and Droy were drooling all over the place as they watched their script mage and her friend converse. Gajeel was munching happily on some metal and it looked like Nab was actually going to take a job.

After the party finally ended, just as Lucy was making her way home, Master called her into his office. "Lucy could I have a word with you?" When he saw the slayers were about to follow her, he said "Alone". "Alright". She stood up, nodded at Natsu and Gajeel and followed Master into his office. "Lucy" he started when they were seated.

"You mentioned that you were going to find their parents just before you left. Did you find them?"

"Yes I did, but it is not quite the time for their return. The time for that will be soon upon us though."

"What do you mean Lucy? What will happen?"

"I myself am not sure, but I don't want to speak about this anymore, Master" She got up to leave.

"Lucy."

"Yes."

"It's good to have you back."

She smiled and left his office.

* * *

Time passed. Team Natsu got back into gear. They fought Jellal at the tower of heaven. They fought Oración Seis, the fake dragon, Edolas and then there was the Tenrou Island incident. Lucy found out that in all these battle she could not use her powers. Luckily she still had her beloved keys. After seven years everyone seemed empty and lost, but they soon to regain their old spirit as soon as they heard of the grand magic games. They all seemed to get fired up. As the games began Lucy could not help but feel uneasy. She felt something in the air. Like the universe was holding its breath, waiting for something to happen. She was quite disappointed that she lost both her battles, but she was happy that it seemed like the Fairy tale was going to win the games. Then the battle between the 4 dragon slayers came. She watched from the side lines and her whole body was full of dread. She couldn't take it anymore and left them to their battle. All the while her heart was breaking into a million pieces.

Later that night as she lay in bed alone in the room, everyone was celebrating their victory, she felt a great pain. The pain, she knew immediately, was the pain of a dragon slayer in excruciating pain, but not physical. She could feel his heart break. She could feel his saddens. His tears, then, for a split second, his relief and then his dread. As she fell asleep tears still running down her face she whispered a name. "Sting."

The next day was the last day of the games and Lucy's feeling of unease was out of control. She could barely keep her food down. As she watched the game she spotted Sting. She felt a stabbing pain in her head and then she saw everything that happened to him. She saw him lose his Exceed and him attacking the master of Sabertooth, and then she saw Minerva holding Lector captive. She was furious. Everyone around her in the stands started to move away from her as her powers started to show. She felt pure deadly hatred for that woman. She would make her pay dearly! How dare that she-witch do that to one of her slayers! She could handle being beaten up and humiliated, but making one of her slayers suffer?! Unforgivable! No way was she going to let that woman get away with it! She let her powers take over, not caring that the games were still going on. All she wanted was to see that woman dead! Then the dragon's gate opened and all hell broke loose.


	5. Chapter 5

The world was filled with chaos. Everyone was scrambling around like blind rats trapped in a den with hungry felines. That's when they heard it. It was deafening. Then there were 6 echoes of it. The roar of a dragon. Lucy's anger seeped from her and was replaced by fear. Fear of knowing and fear of ignorance. There were 7 dragons in the air and they wasted no time in attacking the town beneath them. Lucy came back from her daze of fear and sprang into action. She ran from the arena and on the way to nowhere particular she saw flashes of her friends fighting together with the other guilds. She smiled. It was just like Fairy Tail to be on the front line of a battle. She heard Natsu fighting somewhere in the town. "Gosh he is loud," she thought. Out of the corner of her eye she saw something fall. She was just in time to dodge the falling object. When the dust cleared she stood closer for a better look. It was an egg. She got up to take a closer look and then realised the area was filled with hundreds of them. And then something burst out of the egg almost hitting her, and it would have if she didn't have such good reflexes. The monster looked like some sort of humanoid dragon. One attacked her and she hit the wall with a loud thud. She got up to her feet quickly. Her anger from before was renewed by this creature. Her power spilled out of her. Her hair was flying violently in the pressure. Her eyes glowed gold, full of anger and hatred. Her eyes were half closed and a look of lust passed over her face. Lust for power and death of these creatures. She raised her hand. The demonic beauty was back. The monsters took a step back from her, from her magical power. With the silent utter of "Kieru," power exploded from her hand and destroyed every monster in her sight.

She walks through the street, a frightening figure. Her hair was flying wildly, eyes glowing with power and a look of slight madness in them, clothes in pieces and her body covered in blood and gore from the fallen. She wore a slight blush on her creamy skin from the exhilaration she was feeling. And the smile that played upon her lips, innocent and yet demented, her smile would have scared even the great lord Zeref, were he awake. She walked in a daze of killing. In this kill-or-be-killed world Lucy was the ultimate. She was just about to destroy another group of monsters that had cornered a couple of weak mages. Then she hears his voice. Salamander. Her Natsu. "Dragon slayers! Each one of you takes a dragon! The rest of the guild should be used for back up!" She snapped out of her daze with a gasp. _How could she forget about her dragon slayers?_ She stared up at Natsu fighting one of the dragons...wait...fighting someone on the dragon. "So these dragons are being controlled? Then I can do nothing but fight them.'

That's when she noticed that Natsu, her Natsu was losing. "No way." Her mind went into a state of disbelief and only got back when she saw him being thrown off the dragon. "With no Happy to catch him, he will surely fall to his death," she thought. Even with the noise of battles raging on around them everyone could hear her scream. "NATSU!"

* * *

He fell with a loud thud and she ran. When Lucy finally got to Natsu he was out cold. He was wounded badly and his clothes were more tattered than hers. His face was bruised and he was bleeding profoundly. She knew with one look that she was going to lose him. Tears streaming down, she shook him to get up to consciousness. "Natsu! Can you hear me?" she cried desperately as she clung to his broken body. "N-Natsu! Please answer me!" she sobbed. She held his head to her bosom crying. "L-Lucy, you're okay?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be?"

"You look different." He gave her his normal goofy grin. "You don't look like the clean,prestige Lucy."

"Baka! I can get dirty if I want to!"

He started to laugh but ended up coughing up a lot of blood. "Natsu!" she screamed, tears streaming down her face again.

"We're losing aren't we?" he finally got his throat cleared of the blood.

"Of course not! Who do you think we are?! We're Fairy Tail! We can't lose!" her tears dripped onto his face, mixing with his blood. "Lucy…" She placed his hand on her cheek. "I can't see you that well anymore...' Tears were forming at the corners of his eyes. "It's okay! I'm right here! I won't leave you." She desperately triedto clean his face with the little bit was left of her sleeve.

"Lucy, I'm sorry," said Natsu.

"For what?" she asked softly.

"For not having time to come to love you more than just a nakama." With those words Natsu's hand fell from her cheek and with his last breath he whispered "Thank you, Lucy." Lucy let out a heart breaking cry of despair. She clutched at him. Trying to pull him back to her.

Tears. That was all her world consisted of.

A crash near them caught her attention. The dragons. Her dragon slayers. With one more mournful look at Natsu she places him in the middle of the street with the hope that someone will find him and that he will get the Fairy Tail burial that he so rightly deserves. She stood up. Her power was out of control. Filled in her state of despair she did not care much for the destruction the mere pressure of her power caused. It was time to end this battle. Once and for all.

For Natsu.

**A/N: sorry it took so long just had to finish my exams first! **

**And yay for my longest chapter yet!**

**guys pls review!**

**thanks to those who already did!**

** its for you guys that i write this story!**


End file.
